


The Memory

by Somewhat_Inspired



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Death, Jack Frost is NOT Nightlight, Recovered Memories, but no actual spoilers, references to the final book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Inspired/pseuds/Somewhat_Inspired
Summary: When Tooth teaches him how to unlock older memories in his tooth holder, Jack remembers his time with a strange boy.
Kudos: 30





	The Memory

It was a chilly winter night. Jack was around six years old; Fleet wouldn’t be born for a few more years. His mother was worried because Pa hadn’t come home at his usual time after going out hunting earlier that day. After watching his mother fret, Jack was becoming concerned, too. Everyone heard a loud noise earlier; what if something was in the woods and got his father? Thankfully, it wasn’t long after night fell when his father reappeared with someone limp in his arms. When they got closer, Jack could see that it was a boy older than him that seemed to be hurt. Pa was shouting for Ma to get a makeshift bed and some medical supplies ready. Though his mother promptly sent him to bed, Jack couldn’t resist watching from his room as his parents tended to the boy’s wounds and quietly spoke.

“John, what happened?”

“I’m not sure myself, Annie. I went to see what that loud crash was about and found this boy out cold in the snow. There were a few trees around him that looked like they’d been knocked over, but he couldn’t possibly have been responsible for that...even if he looks beat up enough for it. He was also surrounded by these pieces of metal – maybe they made up some strange armor or uniform.”

“A uniform? Do you think he’s with the British?”

“I doubt that. He looks too young to be a soldier. ‘Sides, I’ve never seen a Brit in that sort of getup before. Wherever the kid’s from, it ain’t here.”

“Oh, I hope we can do enough for him. The doc’s still out of town…”

“He’ll be fine. We’ll make sure of it. You just wait, Annie. He’ll be up in no time.”

As usual, his Pa was right. It took a couple days, but eventually, the boy finally woke up. He was woozy at first, but once he fully came to, Jack made sure to inundate him with questions. “Who are you? What’s your name? Why were you out in the woods? Where are you from? Why-“

“That’s enough, Jackson,” his Ma gently scolded. She gently felt the boy’s forehead. “Are you feeling alright, honey? You were quite the sight when my husband found you.” The boy looked up at her and blinked a few times. He looked like he didn’t know what to say. Jack’s mother pulled her hand back and worriedly asked, “Can you remember your name? Please, tell me your name at least.”

“I…” the boy paused, as if thinking. “Jacklovich. My name is Jacklovich.”

“Jacklovich! That’s like Jack!” Jack said excitedly. “But it’s a funny name.”

“Jackson! Apologize this instant!”

Jack sheepishly did as his mother said, but Jacklovich only seemed amused. His smile was small, but so bright, Jack could have sworn it glowed. As the days passed, Jacklovich grew more talkative, but was still bedridden. On some days, he seemed really sick and barely moved. But on the days he was feeling better, he made up for it by telling Jack lots of wonderful stories. Most of them involved people Jack already knew about – Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and Sandman, stuff like that. But others revolved around someone Jack wasn’t so familiar with – a girl named Katherine who loved reading and wrote quite well. Jacklovich seemed very fond of her. One day, when the older boy was feeling particularly chipper, Jack opened his mouth and showed him his loose tooth. His _first_ ever loose tooth.

“Will the Tooth Fairy really come and give me something for it?” Jack asked.

“Of course,” Jacklovich laughed, “I know she will!”

“You’re really good friends with all of them, aren’t you?” The older boy nodded. Jack wondered aloud, “It’s been a long time since you’ve seen any of them, hasn’t it?” Jacklovich nodded again, only sadly this time. Jack didn’t like the look of that. He thought for a moment, then exclaimed, “Well, I can pull my tooth out if you want! Then the Tooth Fairy will come and you can see all your friends!” The child went to give his loose tooth a good yank, but Jacklovich stopped him.

“That’s a very kind offer, but you do not need to do that,” he assured. “After all, teeth need to come out in their own time. You want all the memories you can get to fit into it, right?”

“I guess so. Hey, tell me again about the time you fought Pitch!”

Jacklovich laughed. “Okay. We went down to the center of the Earth and I’d just been wounded by own diamond dagger…”

More days came and passed, but Jacklovich never seemed to get better. I anything, Jack swore the older boy would get… _dimmer_ every now and then. Not dumb, but literally dimmer, like a light inside of him was slowly going out. His parents may not have taken notice of it, but the young boy did. One night, however, everything changed. Jack didn’t know what, but something woke him up. Out of curiosity, the young child went to check if Jacklovich was also awake, only to find the older boy’s bed empty. Startled, Jack looked around for a second (being extra careful not to wake his parents) before going outside. Sure enough, there he was. But he looked weird. Almost like a…flickering candle?

“Jacklovich…?” he called, carefully coming closer. When the older boy turned around and his eyes met his, Jack asked, “What’s going on?”

“Jack, I’m afraid I have to leave now.”

“What? Why? You just got here!” Jack ran up to the older boy and hugged his waist. “Where are you going…?”

Jacklovich bent down and hugged him back before ruffling his hair. “That does not matter. Just…let your parents know I’m grateful for everything they have done for me. Tell them I have somewhere I need to be now. And be good for them, okay? They’re good people. Oh, and Jack?” The little boy glanced up at him. “I have something very important to give you.” He reached towards his chest and pulled out something that looked like a small ball of white light. It was the prettiest thing Jack had ever seen. He stared at it, transfixed. “This,” Jacklovich explained, “is the last of my light. It’s a special light; it helps you be brave in the darkest of moments. Are you willing to accept it?” Jack nodded breathlessly, his brown eyes still glued to the orb in front of him. “Excellent.”

Jacklovich gently pressed the hand holding the light into Jack’s chest. Mesmerized, Jack watched as the light soaked into the spot just over his heart. Once the glow completely disappeared into him, Jack looked back up, only to start. “Jacklovich!”

The older boy in front of him was now transparent. Calmly, as if nothing were unusual, he stood back up and stepped away from Jack. The little boy tried to call out to him again, but found himself mute as Jacklovich flashed him one last grin (though one far dimmer than before), waved, and vanished into thin air.

* * *

Jack gasped as he came back to real time. Shakily, he glanced down at the tooth holder clutched firmly in his hands. Who _was_ that boy? Sure, he faintly remembered him in his later memories, but by that point in his life, Jack assumed his younger self imagined the boy and his departure. He couldn’t recall his parents ever really bringing him up in conversations afterwards. It was as if he never existed. Was he some sort of spirit like Jack was now? Was Jacklovich even his real name? And did he leave to go home, or was he…? Jack shifted his gaze to his chest and could’ve sworn he saw a slight glow there. An indescribable feeling bubbled up inside him.

“So…how was it?” Tooth’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, uh, good. It was great. Thanks for showing me how to reach these older memories.” Jack stood up from where he had been sitting and stretched. A few moments passed before he asked, “Hey, Tooth. Were there any…other Guardians? Besides me and you guys.”

Tooth got that same strange look all the other Guardians had when he asked something similar. Not anger or disappointment, just…something. “What brought that up all of a sudden?”

Jack deflated. “Nothing. Just wondering.”

Unlike the other Guardians, though, this time Tooth’s expression softened and she responded, “You know, you’re one of us. It’s about time you learned more about our history. Come on, I have something to show you.”

Eager for some answers, Jack followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this oneshot is a steaming pile of crap (and maybe a bit OOC), but I wanted to go ahead and get it posted since I haven't written anything that isn't for school in a long time. Basically, this is my way of connecting the movie and books since the final book doesn't really make much sense (if Mr. Joyce even intended the two properties to be in the same universe). Anyway, I have trouble telling if I was being too vague in the story, so in case I was, Nightlight and the others were fighting Pitch on the moon, but instead of what happened in the book, Nightlight got whacked down to Earth (again) and got hurt in the fall. Because I love to torture my favorite characters, I like to go with the theory that Nightlight is slowly dying because his immortality was passed to Katherine in that kiss. So, even before Pitch captured them, Nightlight was doomed, but the damage he would have taken in that harsh fall sped up the process. Poor baby Jack witnessed somebody die and didn't even realize it. (Of course, Nightlight didn't want him to know that anyway, but still.) On that cheerful note, please R&R!  
> (Oh, and guess who just got her Associate of Arts degree! This girl!)


End file.
